Amor de Colegio
by NaLufan KatyloveNaLu y Miyori
Summary: Lucy entra a la escuela Fairy y en ella se encontrara con cierto pelirrosa
1. Chapter 1

Le había rogado a su padre que la dejara ir a la escuela Fairy Tail, hasta que por fin lo logro, su padre, Jude Heartfilia por fin la había dejado ir a esa dichosa escuela.

No entiendo por que te gusta tanto- Dijo Jude

Dicen que es muy buena, aparte mi madre estudio allí- Dijo la rubia con tono de tristeza en su voz.

Lucy hacia su maleta, ya que la escuela Fairy tenia dormitorios para los estudiantes, cuando termino de hacer su maleta se fue a despedir de su padre, después se dirigió al auto, cuando llego vio que Fairy era muy grande, se despidió del conductor y se dirigió a la oficina del director Makarov, todavía le faltaban firmar unos papeles por firmar.

Buenos días- Dijo mientras habría la puerta.

Buenas- Respondió el director- supongo que eres Lucy Heartfilia ¿Verdad?

Si señor, mucho gusto... Mi padre dijo que tenia que firmar unos papeles.

Ah verdad- Respondió sacando unos papeles del escritorio- Firma aquí y aquí- Dijo señalando unas lineas punteadas- Listo...bueno, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu habitación y después a la sala?

Esta bien- Tomo su maleta y siguió al director, al entrar habían 2 camas- Por que hay 2 camas?- Pregunto la rubia.

Tienes que compartir tu habitación- dijo el director

Ok, me puede llevar a la sala?-

Claro vamos- En la sala estaban todos conversando, menos cierto pelirosa que miraba por la ventana sin nada de interés, en eso entra el director:- !Silencio par de idiotas!- Grito haciéndolos callar- les presento a una nueva compañera- hizo una seña con la mano y la rubia entro -Ella es Lucy Heartfilia- En eso una chica de cabellos celestes se para y dice

-Lu-Lucy Heartfilia?-

-Le-Levy Mcgarden?-

¡Haaaa!- gritaron a unisono- ¿Porque no me dijiste que venias a estudiar aquí?- Dijo la peli celeste

- Ni siquiera sabia que estudiabas aqui.

Las dos se quedaron mirando y se dieron un fuerte abrazo dejando a los otros con cara de poker face. Eso logra captar la atención de cierto pelirosa el se queda mirando a la rubia era muy linda, hasta el lo admitía en eso entra una peliblanca, Mirajane.

- Director alguien quiere hablar con ud, lo esta esperando en su oficina-

- Enseguida voy, señorita Mira, bueno chicos me voy, pórtense bien- Al decir lo ultimo soltó una carcajada. Lucy se sentó con levy, después de eso llego el maestro macao e iniciaron las clases de matemáticas, después de una hora aburrida de clases sonó la campana de receso, ahí Lucy conoció a Erza y a Juvia, tan bien una pequeña de cabellos azules, Wendy, se sentaron en las bancas de la cancha.

- Y... Lucy- dijo Levy- ¿Con quien te toco compartir la habitación?

- Realmente no lo se- respondió la rubia- En la noche lo sabre- En el resto del día no paso nada interesante, hasta la noche. Se despidió de las chicas y se fue a su habitación, bueno, no totalmente suya, tomo la llave de su bolsillo, dio un largo suspiro y entro, al entrar una cama ya estaba ocupada, lo único que se veía era una cabellera rosada, ella lo miro y sonrió.

* * *

**Hi, ese es mi primer capitulo,perdón por lo corto pero es lo que salio,ahora un poema Tu,si tu la que esta leyendo esto,si alguien te dice que eres fea, mala, tonta, NO LE CREAS, tiene pura envidia, tu eres hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, nunca lo dudes. Espero haber sacado mas de una sonrisa con eso, se despide**

**KatyLoveNaLu**


	2. Los romances

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son oficialmente de Hiro Mashima.**

**Capitulo 2 "Los Romances"**

Lucy saco de su maleta su pijama y una toalla, se dirigió a tomar una relajante ducha, abrió la puerta del baño, era muy grande, entro y cerró la puerta, se desvistió y se metió a la ducha, cuando salió, tomo su toalla, se seco y se puso su pijama, tomo sus cosas y salió del baño, cuando salió, el chico que estaba en la cama ahora estaba frente a ella. -

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el peli rosa.

-Etto… el director m-me dijo que me quedara aquí- Respondió con voz temblorosa, pues el chico estaba sin polera. -

¿Sin mi permiso?- dijo acercándose a la rubia, mientras ella retrocedía, hasta dejarla acorralada en la pared.

-¿Q-que haces?- dijo con voz entre cortada -

-No respondiste mi pregunta- dijo acercándose más a la rubia, hasta que el ruido de un maullido lo distrajo- Ahí estas Happy-

-Que lindo gatito- dijo Lucy mientras acariciaba al gatito- ¿Es tuyo?

-No, fíjate- dijo con sarcasmo, a lo que la rubia chasqueo la lengua, haciendo que el peli rosa soltara una carcajada- Eres la nueva mm… Luce ¿verdad?-

-Es LUCY, y a todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas? -

-Natsu, Natsu Dragneel-

-Bueno Natsu, si no te molesta me iré a acostar, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Luce- dijo en tono de burla, a lo que la rubia solo chasqueo la lengua, tomo su celular y puso alarma a las 07:00, ya que las clases comenzaban a las 08:00, después solo se dedico a dormir. En la primera clase les toco ciencias naturales con el profesor Wakaba, para Lucy muy larga y aburrida, hasta que sonó la campana y se fue con las chicas, se sentaron en la misma banca del día anterior, Lucy solo miraba a Natsu.

-Así que Lu-chan -Dijo la peli celeste-

-Te gusta Natsu-San ¿verdad? - habló Wendy

-¡Que¡- Grito la rubia-

-Juvia cree que harían una linda pareja-

¡NO¡- grito enojada la rubia-

-No lo nieges Lucy Dijo Erza. -

-Pero no es verdad- dijo Lucy un poco mas calmada.

-Esta bien Lucy-San, te creeremos - Dijo la pequeña Wendy. -

-TKS- Chasqueo la lengua y todas soltaron una carcajada, en eso Lucy ve a Juvia quien miraba a un pelinegro- ¿Que te sucede Juvia?- Pregunto la rubia.

-Etto, a Juvia le, le g-gusta G-Gray-Sama- Huuuuuuuu- Dijeron en unisono, a lo que Juvia se sonrojo. _¡A Erza le gusta Jellal y a Levy Gajeel¡_ Grito Juvia, no lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan, a lo que las 2 se sonrojaron , haciendo que Wendy, Lucy y Juvia soltaran una carcajada, en eso, 5 chicos miraban la escena muertos de la risa.

-Jajaja, pensar que nos reimos solo de verlas, imagínense si estuviéramos con ellas jajaja- Dijo un peli azul, Jellal. Las chicas al darse, cuenta de que se reían de ellas, se sonrojaron y se dirigieron al baño, ya que faltaban 5 minutos para entrar a clases y que tenían que ponerse buzo, ya que les tocaba clases de educación física con el profesor Laxus. En la clase no paso mucho, hicieron carreras, y en una de ellas, Lucy se callo ya que Gajeel le puso el pie, Levy lo regaño y llevo a Lucy a enfermería, después de eso fueron a la cafetería a almorzar, de almuerzo había pure con bistec, después de una hora mas de aburrida clase de matemáticas, planeo su salida de mañana con las chicas, ya que era jueves, el viernes en la noche saldrían al karaoke, después de eso se fue a su habitación a darse un baño, después de salir con su pijama puesto guardo sus cosas y al salir se encontró con Natsu haciendo una tarea.

-Hsh que difícil- Dijo el peli rosa.

-Si quieres y-yo te puedo ayudar- dijo con un poco de nervios.

-Mmmm, está bien- dijo con una gran sonrisa, logrando que la rubia se sonrojara.

-Bien esto tienes que hacer- Después de ayudarlo a hacer todas las tareas -Bien, entendiste- dijo la rubia mirándolo a los ojos.

-Etto, s-si gracias- Se quedaron observando, acercándose cada vez más, hasta besarse, fue lento, tierno y lindo, Natsu le había dado el primer beso a Lucy, después de separarse, Lucy se paró de ahí, se puso su chaqueta y salió de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo, No podía creer que ese fue SU primer beso.

* * *

** Kon-nichiwua, que les pareció?, bueno ustedes eligen, quieren que suba lime/lemon? Bueno, gracias a Nashi Kligger por tu review, ojala les haya gustado el segundo capitulo, estoy trabajando ya el tres bueno, eso es todo recuerden elegir, Sayonara. **

**KatyLoveNalu.**


	3. la chica nueva

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

**Capítulo 3**

"_**La chica nueva"**_

_L_ucy fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación de Levy, le tenía que contar todo lo sucedido, cuando llego, golpeo la puerta despacio, ya que no quería que Erza despertara, y por suerte solo despertó a Levy.

-Lu-chan, ¿Qué te sucede?- Pregunto una somnolienta Levy.

-Ponte tu chaqueta y ven conmigo- Levy le hiso caso y se fueron a la cancha, ya que todavía estaban las luces prendidas, porque algunos chicos practican deportes por la noche.

-Y que sucede, Lu-chan.

-Etto, m-me b-bese con N-Natsu- dijo nerviosa.

-¡QUE¡- Grito la peli celeste exaltada.

-Lo que escuchaste, Levy….- Lucy le conto todo, a lo que Levy quedo estática, en eso llega Gazile.

-Hola chicas- Saludo el pelinegro.

-Hola Gazile- Saludan a unisono, el nota que las chicas estaban preocupadas.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto sentándose a su lado.

-Etto, N-no te podemos decir- Dijo una nerviosa Lucy, Gazile se preocupo y les pregunto:

-Bueno, ¿quieren que les cuente un chiste?- Pregunto con una sonrisa, a lo que las chicas quedaron con cara de Póker Face, pero después asintieron, después de que Gazile contara el chiste, las chicas se mataban de la risa, en eso llega Natsu, como Levy estaba atrás de Lucy, no la vio, solo vio a Lucy riendo con Gazile , le hervía la sangre, no sabía porque, después de unos segundos se fue, despues Levy y Lucy se despidieron de Gazile y se fueron, Lucy no quería ver a Natsu, asi que le pidió a Levy que la dejara dormir con ella, ella asintió, se tuvo que despertar más temprano, a las 6:30 para ir a la habitación antes de que Natsu despertara.

Natsu no podía dormir tranquilo porque todavía no llegaba Lucy, hasta que no pudo más y se durmió.

Lucy se despertó y fue a su habitación, tratando de hacer lo menos posible de ruido para que Natsu no despertara, y lo logro, entro, se demoro un par de minutos y volvió a la habitación de Levy, después de que se pusiera el uniforme, salió con Levy a la cafetería por el desayuno, después sonó la campana de inicio de clases, las chicas se pararon y fueron a la sala, estaban todos conversando y entra el director.

-¡Cállense Idiotas ¡hoy tenemos una nueva compañera, ella es Nicole Flame- era una chica de pelo café claro hasta la cintura amarrado en 2 coletas con un flequillo, sus ojos son cafés claro muy claro y es un poco más alta que Levy.

_Mm… , Ho-hola, como dijo el director Makarov m-me llamo Nicole, espero poder llevarme bien con todos- ella miraba para todos lados, en eso se queda viendo a un chico, Sting, el chico igual la estaba viendo, entonces ella se sonroja y le pregunta al director donde se sienta y le dice que se siente con Lucy.

-Un gusto Nicole, yo soy Lucy- Dijo dándole una gran sonrisa, la clase fue normal y paso muy rápido el tiempo, Nicole paso el recreo con las chicas.

-Hola Nicole, me llamo Levy- dijo la peli celeste- ella es Erza, Wendy y Juvia.

-Hola -dijeron las tres.

-Etto, H-hola- dijo tímida Nicole.

-No seas tímida- dijo la rubia- seremos buenas amigas.

-G-gracias- dijo dándole una gran sonrisa.

-Hey Nicole, quieres ir con nosotras al karaoke hoy en la noche?- pregunto Levy.

-Claro- respondió.

-Y Nicole-San- Pregunto la pequeña Wendy- ¿Con quien compartirás habitación?

-No lo sé – dijo Nicole, en eso se da cuenta que un chico la miraba, Sting, el chico le dedico una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió, las chicas se dieron cuenta y la miraron ella se dio cuenta-¿Qué pasa?

-Te gusta Sting- dijo Erza, a lo que Nicole se sonrojo, así todas soltaron una carcajada, en la noche, Lucy fue a su habitación a arreglarse para salir, eligió ropa y se fue a la habitación de Levy a cambiarse, se puso unos jeans tira larga azul oscuro, polera a cuadros ajustada y unas botas, después de vestirse fue a su habitación a buscar un pinta labios.

-Te ves linda- Dijo Natsu.

-G-gracias- dijo un poco nerviosa, aparte porque Natsu se estaba acercando a ella, estaba a punto de besarla, pero.

-Lu-chan, porque tardas tanto- pregunto la peli celeste.

-Y-ya voy- en eso Natsu se aleja de ella, deja que se eche brillo labial y se valla, al karaoke fueron ellas y 2 chicas más, Cana y Lissana, la pasaron muy bien, cantando y haciendo bromas, en especial Nicole, a las 22:30 se fueron, en especial porque Cana estaba un poco pasadita de tragos, llegaron y todas se fueron a su cuarto, Nicole se preguntaba con quien compartiría habitación, entonces llego a la puerta y la abrió, estaba el chico que ella había visto en la cancha.

-Hola- saludo Sting- Eres Nicole, ¿cierto?

-Etto, s-si- Dijo tímida.

-Bueno, bienvenida- dijo sonriéndole, haciendo que Nicole se sonrojara.

**Kon-nichiwa, bueno ****Nicole, cumplí tu sueño XD, y Mizuki, ya son grandes, tienen como 17 años, bueno lectores, Daisuki a todos, al principio creí que nadie los leería y eso, pero siempre me apoyaron, muchas gracias .**

**PD: Yo también soy de chile Mizuki.**

**KatyloveNaLu.**


	4. la pijamada

**Fairy tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

_Capitulo 4_

"_La Pijamada"_

El día sábado, Lucy salió con Levy al centro comercial, tenía que preguntarle si era verdad o no, se compraron un helado y se sentaron en una banca.

-_Etto, Levy, ¿es verdad que te gusta Gazile?-_ Pregunto la rubia.

_-S-si- respondió nerviosa Levy._

_-Porque no me contaste?- Pregunto Lucy _

_-Nunca preguntaste- se quedaron viendo y soltaron una carcajada, en eso llega Erza._

_-Hola chicas- saluda amistosa Erza_

_-Hola Erza- saludaron._

_-¿Qué les pasa?- Pregunto Erza preocupada._

_-Nada- dijeron._

_-Díganme- dijo la peli roja con un tono amenazador._

_-Etto, h-hablábamos d-de ch-chicos- Dijo Lucy, dejando a una Erza extrañada._

_-Erza, quien te gusta?- pregunto Levy._

_-Etto, J-Jeral, p-pero no le digan a nadie- Dijo Erza nerviosa (_**Aunque no lo alla demostrado mucho XD)**_._

_-Lo juramos Erza- Dijo Levy, después fueron a ver ropa y para serles sincero compraron muuuuucha ropa, después se fueron al colegio, Lucy tenía que pasar por la cancha para ir a su habitación, y vio a Natsu jugando futbol, así que se iba a aprovechar de bañar, dejo sus bolsas y fue a la ducha, salió con pura toalla, esperando estar sola, pero en la puerta estaba Natsu, Lucy se espanto y retrocedió y piso un charco de agua, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, lo único que recibió fue una mano en la cintura, Natsu la había sujetado para que no se callera, Lucy se sonrojo ligeramente, se paro y entro al baño a vestirse, cuando entro se afirmo en la puerta y se dejo deslizar hasta quedar sentada, le costaba mucho admitirse ella misma que estaba enamorada de Natsu Dragnel._

En otra parte.

Nicole había ido a su habitación, cuando llego, miro su mirada en su cama, ahí se encontraba un gatito.

-Qué lindo- dijo ella.

-Es mío- dijo Sting- Se llama Lector, a lo que Nicole se sonrojo, el rubio le dedico una gran sonrisa, Nicole se la devolvió y se fue, quedo en juntarse con las chicas en la misma banca que siempre.

-Hola chicas- Saludo Nicole.

-Hola Nicole-San- Dijo la pequeña Wendy

-Hola- Saluda Erza

-Hola- saluda con una gran sonrisa la rubia.

-Kon-nichiwa- saluda Juvia.

-Hola- dijo Levy- Lamento llegar tarde- dijo nerviosa – es que estaba planeando las cosas.

-Las cosas para qué?- preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Para la pijamada de hoy en la noche- Dijo entusiasmada la peli celeste.

-¡Que genial¡- Dijo Nicole.

-Suena bien- dijo Erza.

-Juvia cree que es una buena idea- En eso llegan 5 chicos.

-Hola minna- Saluda Natsu con una gran sonrisa- ¿Qué hacen?

-Planeamos una pijamada- dijo Erza seria pero con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Gray.

-Es una noche en la que las chicas se juntan y conversa y esas cosas- responde Lucy, después de eso, quedaron en hacerla en la pieza de Levy y Erza, Las chicas se van a sus cuartos a ordenar las cosas, Natsu aprovecho que no estaría Lucy e invito a los chicos (**Jeral, Gray, Gazile, Romeo y Sting), **Lucy se despidió de Natsu y se fue con las chicas, llego ella primera, después Wendy, Juvia y Nicole.

**Con los chicos**

-¿Qué les parece si espiamos a las chicas?- Pregunta Sting.

- Buena idea- Responde Gray.

-Está decidido- Dice Sting, salieron de la habitación, y se ganaron en la puerta de las chicas a escuchar la conversación, las chicas sabían que estaban ahí porque los habían escuchado reírse.

-Oigan chicas- Dice Erza susurrando- Se me ocurrió una broma para hacerles.

-¿Cuál es Erza-san?- pregunto Wendy.

-Tú le vas a preguntar a Lucy quien le gusta, Levy va a estar en la puerta, y yo con un tarro de agua delante de la puerta, tu Lucy solo vas a decir me gusta y Levy abre la puerta y yo les tiro el balde con agua, les parece?- Termino de decir la peli roja.

-Muy buena- dice Nicole, todas se ganan en sus puestos mientras Erza llena la cubeta con agua, Erza hace una seña con la mano señalando que empecemos.

-Y Lucy-San- Dijo Wendy aguantando una carcajada- ¿Quién te gusta?

-Etto, me gusta…. ¡Ahora Levy¡- Levy abre la puerta y Erza le tira el balde de agua a los chicos, las chicas los ven todos mojados y largan una carcajada.

-Se lo merecen por espiarnos- Dijo Levy, los chicos se vieron entre sí e igual empezaron a reír.

-Vallan a cambiarse ropa y vengan, con comida- Dijo Erza.

-¿Para qué?- Pregunto Romeo.

-Solo háganlo- Dijo Erza con voz seria y cara que daba miedo.

-A-aye- Dijeron los chicos mientras se iban corriendo, las chicas se miraron y rieron a más no poder, en 5 minutos llegan los chicos y golpean la puerta.

-Pasen- Dijo Levy, los chicos entraron y las chicas estaban sentadas en una mesa con comida, los chicos dejaron la comida ahí y se sentaron, los 6 estaban callados y nerviosos.

-¿Qué les pasa?- Pregunto la rubia con una gran sonrisa, que logro sonrojar al peli rosa.

-Etto…. Nada- termino de decir Natsu.

-Quieren algo de beber?- Pregunto Erza.

-Si- respondieron al mismo tiempo, Erza trajo unas cervezas y empezaron a beber, Lucy no era muy buena bebiendo y se emborracho al tiro, Natsu se dio cuenta y la llevo a la habitación, la iba a dejar en su cama, pero Lucy no le soltó el cuello y cayó encima de ella en una posición muy comprometedora, y se dieron otro beso, pero a diferencia de los otros, este fue mas apasionado, Natsu llevo su mano a la cabeza de Lucy para profundizar el beso, después llevo su mano a uno de sus pechos, Lucy reacciono y saco la meno de Natsu de ahí.

-No- dijo la rubia mientras se paraba e iba a la cancha, se encontró con Gazile que estaba decaído- Etto, que te sucede?

-He? A nada- dijo mirando para otro lado.

-Etto, te puedo hacer una pregunta?_ a lo que el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza- Te gusta Levy?

-Etto, si – Dijo sonrojado.

-Me alegro entonces el amor corresponde- termino de decir la rubia y el pelinegro estaba con cara de no entender nada- Tu le gustas a Levy y ati ella – dijo sorprendida, el pelinegro la estaba abrazando.

-Gracias, siempre estuve nervioso de decirle lo que siento, pero ahora ya no gracias a ti Lucy- la rubia se conmovió y le correspondió el abrazo, desde la esquina un peli rosa miraba la escena con desprecio y enojo.

**Que les pareció? A mí me encanto, Gracias Nicole por darme la idea y a todos los que me dejan reviews, y los que dicen que haga limón tengo muchas ideas pero me da vergüenza escribirlas, bueno, espero que les allá gustado y nos leemos luego, Sayonara.**

**KatyloveNaLu.**


	5. celos

**Fairy tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Capitulo 5

"Sting."

Lucy se despidió de Gazile y se fue a la habitación, cuando llego Natsu le estaba acostado dándole la espalda, Lucy se acosta mirando al techo y cerro los ojos, sintió un ruido pero no le dio importancia, entonces sintió peso encima de ella, abrió los ojos y era Natsu, iba a gritar pero rápidamente el le tapo la boca, se acerco a su oído y le dijo.

-Eres mía- Dijo con voz sensual sacando la mano de la boca de Lucy y besándola, Lucy inconscientemente correspondió el beso pero.

-No Natsu- Dijo dándole una cachetada a Natsu y salir de la pieza, fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo al cuarto de Levy.

-Lu-Chan- Dijo un somnolienta Levy- Que sucede?- No pudo decir mas porque Lucy se la estaba llevando a rastras- Lucy¡

-Levy, necesita hablar contigo en privado, por favor llévame al lugar mas secreto que conozcas- así, Levy llevo a Lucy por las escaleras hasta lo mas alto, hasta llegar a una puerta, Levy la abrió y era un gran balcón, Levy agarro del brazo a la rubia y la hizo entrar, habían dos sillas y una maquina de bebidas, la peli celeste saco una botella de agua.

-Y Lu-Chan, que era lo que me tenias que decir- dijo empezando a tomar agua.

-Etto…. C-casi lo h-hago c-con N-Natsu- Dijo muy nerviosa la rubia.

-¡Que tú que¡- Dijo escupiendo el agua para afuera sin darse cuenta que abajo estaba Gazile- L-lo siendo Gazile- Dijo nerviosa.

-Lo que oíste Levy…- Lucy le conto todo lo sucedido totalmente roja, Levy no lo podía creer, estaba atónita- Levy, te quería pedir permiso para poder quedarme toda la semana contigo por favor, no quiero ni verle la cara a Natsu.

-E-esta bien, no te preocupes- Dijo recién entendiendo todo- ¿Pero tu l-le gustas a N-Natsu?

-No lo se, no se si es que le gusto o me quiere por aventura, aparte por eso- dijo un poco triste- C-creo que el m-me gusta.

-Lucy, primero tienes que asegurarte de que tu le gustas, seria muy horrible si solo te ocupara como aventura- Dijo la peli celeste.

-T-tienes razón Levy- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Ahora vamos a dormir- Dijo con un voz de sueño.

-Claro- dijo la rubia mientras empezaban a caminar, llegaron a la habitación y se pusieron a dormir, se despertaron tarde (11:25 para serles exactos), pero para su suerte mas temprano que Erza, Lucy fue a la habitación esperando que no hubiera nadie, abrió la puerta despacio y , para su suerte no había Nadie, se dirigió a su bolso a elegir ropa, se puso unas calzas negras, una polera rosada y unas zapatillas negras, después dirigió su mirada a su cama y ahí se encontraba Happy durmiendo, le hiso cariño y se fue a la puerta, cuando salió se encontró con Natsu, se quedaron mirando fijamente, Lucy no se había dado cuenta de los ,lindos ojos verdes que tenia Natsu, entonces un ruido la distrajo y se fue, dejando a un Natsu extrañado, entro a la habitación y se fue a su cama.

-Creo que me gusta Lucy Heartfilia- Dijo mirando al techo.

Lucy se fue al cuarto de Levy, ella vestía un vestido naranjo y blanco con un cintillo del mismo color.

-Levy-Chan, apúrate tengo hambre- Dijo la rubia entrando a la habitación.

-Vámonos- Dijo una sonriente Levy, cuando salieron fueron rápidamente a la cafetería, al llegar vieron a Sting en una mesa, solo y pensativo.

-Levy, vamos a acompañarlo?- Pregunto la Rubia.

-Si, se ve triste- Dijo la Peli celeste.

-Etto…. Estas bien?- Pregunto Lucy.

-He?- Ha, S-si- Dijo el rubio sin muchos animos.

-Estas seguro?- Pregunto la peli celeste.

-No- Dijo con la mirada baja.

-Que te sucede?- Pregunto Lucy.

-Si les cuento, prométanme que no le diran a nadie- Dijo el rubio serio, a lo que las chicas asintieron- M-me gusta la nueva, Nicole- Dijo todo rojo.

-¡QUE¡- Dijeron la chicas a unison.

-Eso- dijo el rubio, las chicas quedaron en Shock, en eso llega Nicole.

-Ohaio Minna- Saluda con una sonrisa Nicole, a lo que el rubio se sonroja y se va corriendo- Que le pasa?- dijo Nicole.

-T-tu le gustas- Soltó Lucy, no se lo podía guardar.

-Q-que¡- Dijo nerviosa.

-L-lo que escuchaste- Dijo Levy, Nicole estaba tan o mas roja que un tomate.

-N-no es broma?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Claro que no, no te mentiríamos de algo tan serio para ti- Dijo con nerviosismo Lucy.

**Gomenasai, lo se, tarde mucho, últimamente no he tenido mucha inspiración, bueno, espero que les alla gustado, a mi si :3, bueno, dejen sus reviews y si quieren ayúdenme dándome ideas, bueno, Sayonara Minna-San.**

**KatyloveNaLu.**


	6. Chapter 6

Fairy tail no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo invento historias de sus personajes .

-_"pensamientos"_

_Hola minna-San, como han estado? , bueno, espero que les guste el cap y si me demore es porque llegaron mis primos pequeños y no puedo estar mucho tiempo en el computador (Extrañe a mis baka primos pero me aburren XDe), Bueno, ha leer se ha dicho._

Se fueron de la cafetería y se ganaron en el balcón, el mismo en el que el dia anterior habían estado Lucy y Levy, Levy saco una botella de agua y se la dio a Nicole, se sentaron en una pequeña mesa y entre Lucy y Levy le contaron todo lo sucedido, después de eso se hiso un momento de silencio muy incomodo, que fue interrumpido por el celular de Levy.

-Alo?- Pregunto la peli-celeste.

-Hola Levy, donde estas?, te he estado buscando por todo el colegio con Juvia y Wendy-Dijo Erza, a lo que Levy se asomo por el balcón y las vio.

-Hola Erza, mira para arriba- Dijo con una sonrisa asomándose Por el balcón saludando a las chicas con las manos, Erza colgó y en un par de segundo estaban todas reunidas en el balcón.

-Hola Minna-San- Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa.

-Ohayo- Dijeron en unisón, a lo que todas lanzaron una carcajada, Nicole, Lucy y Levy olvidando por completo de lo que estaban hablando hace un momento.

-Y que estaban haciendo? –Pregunto Erza.

-Na-nada- dijeron en trió.

-Juvia cree que están mintiendo.

-N-No- Respondió la rubia, ganándose una mirada intimidante de la pelirroja.

-Esta bien - Dijo Nicole- Yo les contare- Y les conto a las chicas sobre lo que le habían contado Lucy y Levy, dejando a las tres chicas en Shok.

-T-t-te f-fe-felicito- Dijo Erza recién tratando de salir del shok.

-Juvia cree que harán una linda pareja- Dijo sonriente la peliazul _"Bien, no va a ser una rival en el amor", pensó Juvia._

_-_La felicito, Nicole-San- Dijo Wendy.

-Y-y cuando empezaron a salir- Pregunto Erza.

-N-no estamos saliendo- Dijo Nicole sonrojada y negando con las manos- Las chicas me contaron- Dijo señalando a Lucy y Levy, en eso todo quedo en silencio y las 6 lanzaron una carcajada (que se debió escuchar por todo el colegio), después conversaron una hora de cosas sin sentido, hasta que dio la hora del almuerzo, de almuerzo había puré con carne, después de comer, se fueron a las bancas, igual conversando cosas sin sentido, después de un rato a Wendy le dio frio y fue a la pieza (Habitación, Etc), cuando volvió llego con una pequeña gatita blanca entre sus manos.

-Y esa gatita- pregunto Lucy haciéndole cariño.

-M-me la d-dio R-Romeo- Dijo Wendy ruborizada y nerviosa.

-QUE¡- Dijeron las 5 en unison.

Flash back

Llege a la pieza, entre, busque un poleron (Chaleco, sweter, Etc), cuando Sali, en la ouerta me encontré con Romeo.

-Hola Romeo- Salude con una gran sonrisa.

-H-hola Wendy- saludo nervioso con las manos en la espalda.

-Que te sucede?

-Etto…. Toma- y me paso una pequeña caja rosa con un liston, lo abri y era una linda gatita blanca- Supe que estabas buscando un gatito, y encontré esta- Dijo sonrojado- A, casi se me olvida- dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo- es un collar, como no sabia que nombre le ivas a poner, le puse Charls- Dijo volteando su cara.

-Gracias- dije dándole un abrazo, que el correspondió- eres muy tierno- y le di un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Fin Flash Back.

Kon-nichiwa minna-San, como han estado?, y que les pareció el cap?, a mi no me gusto porque salió muy corto, pero como les dije, estoy muy falta de inspiración, me dieron ganas de escribir otra historia, asi que quiero terminar esta pronto, bueno, igual déjenme ideas en los reviews, no olviden leer las nuevas historia de mi compañera.

KatyloveNaLu.


	7. Chapter 7

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es oficialmente de Hiro Mashima.

_Ohayo Minna, como han estado?, espero que bien :D, bueno, aquí les traigo el siguiente cap, espero que les guste, y sin más… A leer¡_

Las chicas quedaron totalmente plasmadas, Wendy estaba tan o más roja que el cabello de Erza.

-Wow- Dijo Levy- Te felicito- dijo con una gran sonrisa- Se nota que le gustas.

-N-nani¡?- Dijo aun mas sonrojada, a lo que todas lanzaron una carcajada, el resto del día solo se dedicaron a hablar de cualquier cosa, hasta que llega el tema…

-Lucy-San, es cierto que te gusta Natsu-San- Dijo Wendy.

-Es verdad, yo también te he querido preguntar eso- Dijo Erza uniéndose a la conversación.

-Na-nani?- Respondió la rubia sonrojada.

-Es cierto, Lu-Chan- Dijo Levy golpeándola levemente con el codo.

-Etto….M-me voy, es muy tarde- Dijo mientras se paraba y se iba a su pieza (Habitación, Cuarto, etc.), cuando entro, se recostó en su cama, estaba cansada de tanto correr, en eso siente que abren la puerta, abrió un poco los ojos y vio a Natsu.

-Hola Lucy- Dice con una gran sonrisa.

-He? Ha, Hola- dijo mirando para otro lado, en eso siente algo suave a su costado, Happy- Hola Happy- dice asiéndole cariño sonriendo, después de unos cuantos minutos, se fue a bañar, en la noche hiso calor, asi que se puso unos shorts cortos y una polera de tirantes, se seco el cabello y se acostó.

Como siempre (de lunes a viernes), su alarma la despertó a las 07:00,se estiro y se vistió, después se fue a lavar los dientes, cuando salió vio a Natsu sentado en la cama con el uniforme.

-Al fin sales, Luce- Lucy miro la hora y eran las 07:45.

-Perdón- dijo mirando para otro lado para que no se le viera el sonrojo de tanta vergüenza.

-Ya no importa- Dice un sonriente Natsu- Y si me disculpas necesito entrar al baño- dijo parándose y entrando rápidamente al baño.

En la primera clase, les toco Biología con la profesora Mirajane, a Lucy le gustaba mucho esa clase, pero Natsu no le daba importancia a lo que decía la profesora, lo único que hacia era mirar de reojo a Lucy, hasta que toco la hora del receso, menos mal, porque todos en la sala de clases (o la mayoría) estaban muertos de hambre, de desayuno había te y tostadas con mermelada.

-Ohayo- Dijo con una sonrisa Lucy.

-Buenos días, Lucy-San- Dice Wendy.

Hablaron todo el receso de cosas sin sentido, y Natsu seguía mirando a Lucy, después toco la campana, que significaba, una aburrida hora de matemáticas, después de esa aburrida hora de clases, volvió a tocar para receso, las chicas recorrieron todo el colegio caminando, hasta llegar al balcón en el que siempre se ganaban, estaban conversando de lo mas bien hasta que, de golpe abren la puerta dejando ver la figura de 6 chicos (**N/A: Creo que ya saben quienes son)**

**-**Al parecer esta ocupado- dijo Gray.

-No se preocupen- Dice Lucy- Ya nos vamos- y todas la chicas la siguieron.

-Así que te gusta la conejita, he Salamander- Dijo sentándose en una silla.

-Que? ¡- Pregunto Natsu.

-No mientas estufa andante- dijo Gray- todo el día vimos como la mirabas de reojo.

-Está bien- suspira- me descubrieron, me gusta Lucy Hertfilia- Estaba todo sonrojado.

-Hey, tengo una idea- dice Sting-…

**Kon-nichiwa Minna, gomen por la demora, estoy sin inspiración, también estoy con unos problemas familiares, este fic está por terminar, tiene unos 2 mas, sin contar los epílogos, bueno, adiós :D reviews?**

**KatyloveNaLu**


End file.
